The invention relates to sealing strips and arrangements. Embodiments of the invention to be described in more detail below are in the form of sealing strips and sealing arrangements for use in vehicle body construction and, in particular, for sealing the movable panes of window glass in vehicle windows. In order to reduce drag and wind noise, it is desirable to ensure, so far as possible, that such panes of window glass are substantially flush with the adjacent vehicle bodywork in order to produce a so-called "flush glass" effect.